Love Me
by 2-Hearted-Human
Summary: When the Doctor meets people on his adventures, gaining new friendships and memories of them, he never found himself going back to them for regular, unexpected visits. Until now. So what's so different about Nicholas? Contains Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little different to what I normally write, but i decided to do something a little festive for the holidays. I hope you like it.**

 **A Bit of Background Info:**

 **The Doctor has landed in a small English town in 1995 and met a man in his late twenties to early thirties called Nicholas. They later teamed up to help stop the Slitheens from their evil plan and save the town.**

 **Background on Nicholas: A Bright young English gentleman with an esteemed status. Wealth and is handsome. However has a heart like no other man with money and dresses to impress.**

* * *

"Doctor!" Screamed Nicholas as he reached forward to aid the Doctor back over the ledge of the cliff before he fell to his untimely death.

"Nicholas I told you to go home!" said the Doctor as he managed to swing his leg up and hoist himself back onto the cliff. The snow gripping at his cold fingers.

"If I had you'd certainly be with the angels" hinting to his almost early demise

The Doctor snorted "More like the devil"

"I doubt he could handle you" Nicholas commented

The Doctor frowned "Now now, you've barely known me for a day and your already popping judgements. And people say I'm rude!"

"I apologize, but what of the Slitheen?"

"Oh you needn't worry of them any more, scuttled of back home which I haven't got time to pronounce" The Doctor stood to his feet and helped the younger gentleman to his own.

Nicholas held a firm grip, another quality that aided to the Doctor's liking of him. Never mind that he was the first face he saw upon arriving at the small town in the midst of the Christmas season in 1895, or that his young handsome features and smartly dressed frame was evidence of a higher stature no, but that he proved intelligent and strong willed when he later stumbled upon the group of Slitheen who had been stealing forms to wreak havoc.

Nothing that a few hours and a little trouble making couldn't fix.

So now sitting atop a mountain reach after escaping the clutches of a rouge Slitheen seeking revenge. The Doctor looked to Nicholas wondering what next. _Probably the same as usual I guess._ He thought to himself _Say goodbye, leave and don't look back_ , _good enough for me…_

"Tea?" Nicholas interrupted his thoughts

"Pardon?"

"I said would you like a cup of tea, or perhaps a nice hot chocolate? You look ghastly, those clothes can't possibly be keeping you warm. In fact" The Doctor flinched not prepared for Nicholas to reach over to place his fingers on his cheek "Your skin is much colder than the snow"

The Doctor was confused, how strange for this human to make physical contact with him in such a manor. Must have a lot of confidence. However it was quite rude for him to comment of his suit when he was no more dressed than he was. Nicholas bore a 20th century tweed suit and scarf, his leather gloves abandoned on the snow so his skin could determine the Doctor's temperature "That's normal" The Doctor pushed aside the man's worry and began his descent down the mountain, it wasn't far, they'd probably reach the bottom within ten minutes or so.

"You still haven't explained who you are" said Nicholas catching up to the Doctor's large strides.

"Just forget about me Nicholas, tonight shall be the last you'll see of me, I'll be getting out of your hair as soon as we reach the town again" Said the Doctor

"Then let's play a game" he suggested

The Doctor's brow furrowed "What? Now?"

"Yes now" Nicholas laughed "Don't worry all you have to do is talk and by the information I have gathered from you I certainly know how much you like that"

The Doctor said nothing as the men walked side by side "I'm just going to be a detective for the remainder of this adventure and try to figure you out"

"Good luck" said the Doctor

"I've been told I am quite good at reading people. A lot of people are like a pane of glass, you can see right through them. Others not so much. You sir, are strange however" Nicholas cleared his throat "You're a traveller, as no one in the village has ever seen your face plus you comment on leaving so soon. You enjoy the thrill of adrenaline and a good chase as hinted by your choice of footwear, another odd feature. An expert troublemaker if I might add but knows when to have a cup of tea to think. You are intelligent, brilliant in fact, one of the brightest minds I have ever met"

The Doctor smiled "Oh stop you're making me blush"

Nicholas laughed but his smiled quickly faded "You prefer to be alone, whether you're too afraid of others to get involved and eventually hurt or that you are too afraid to get close to them and hurt yourself"

The Doctor stopped at this and turned to face Nicholas now who had also stopped to face the Timelord "You are wise beyond your years, I can see it in your eyes, they look almost old. You've seen a lot, like today with the Slitheens, it was normal to you"

"You barely know me" argued the Doctor

"But I'm right aren't I?" asked the younger man "I don't want to be but I am"

"Why not?"

"Because if I am right, something tells me that I should fear you, that I should cower in your shadow and run away, but I don't want to" said Nicholas

The Doctor sighed "Well you should" before he continued to walk down the levelling slope

But Nicholas caught up to him before he stopped in front of the Doctor forcing him to a halt as he placed his hands on his shoulders "Please" he begged "Don't be alone"

"I'm not alone. And I'm sorry but who are you to decide whether I am capable of living alone?" questioned the Doctor, try his best to place authority within his voice but was too confused as to why this man was behaving like this.

"A friend" he replied

"We just met" said the Doctor

"A person you've known for five hours can prove to be more of a friend than those you've known for five years"

The Doctor smirked "I guess I'm not the only wise one" The Doctor side stepped to continue to the edge of the town.

Nicholas followed him back to the corner of the building where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS, snow had begun to fall on the town as the night lamps shown down to light ones path during the night. The Doctor stopped before Nicholas could see the TARDIS and question it, he spun round and smiled at the man that was scarcely bigger than himself before reaching out his hand to shake. Nicholas accepted it but wasn't smiling.

"Well then Nicholas, I'll be off. You best be heading back home and have some of that hot chocolate you were talking about" said the Doctor

Nicholas frowned "And what about you?"

"Oh you needn't worry about me, I'll be fine" The Doctor replied

"So this is the last I'll see of you?"

"Yeah"

Nicholas thought for a moment before doing something that shocked even himself. He leapt forward and pulled the Doctor into a hug. He held him tightly as he clung to the Doctor's suit, a sense of relief filled him when he felt the other man eventually hug him back. His heart leapt feeling his arms rest loosely on his back. Before things got weird he pulled away from the Doctor and tried to ignore the Doctor's clear confusion.

"Merry Christmas" Nicholas held out his hand for another shake which the Doctor accepted

"You too" he replied before he spun around and smoothly entered the TARDIS. Nicholas left to retreat to his own home and it wasn't long before he heard strange engines fill the air. He ignored them as he walked through the deserted town, his hands in his pockets and a tear falling from his eye.

* * *

 **Well what do you think, should i continue with this story. I already sort of have a beginning middle and end i just have to get it out of my head write it all up.**

 **But please review and give me your honest opinion :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sat alone in the TARDIS console room thinking over his last adventure and the new friend he had gained from it. Nicholas had really made an impression on him but the regular sort you would think.

The man in his mid-thirties with glorious black hair that was elegantly combed back but only enough to leave a quiff atop his head and… _my god Doctor why are you thinking like this?_

The Doctor shook himself out of his thoughts that he had unintentionally found himself lost in. However, he couldn't help but wonder why that man who had been so kind to him, asking all sorts of questions, trying to figure him out like Sherlock, why couldn't he forget him. There had been others he had met in his travels who had aided him but to ever see their faces again was out of the question.

It was unnecessary, he had deemed it best to stay out of their lives before he ruined them like others before.

But, as the Time lord rested his converse concealed feet upon the coral console, staring at the time rotor as it made its gentle movements representing the motion of flight, he couldn't stop himself thinking back to Nicholas. His face kept flashing in his mind, how he gently touched his cheek, how his warmth comforted the Doctor when he hugged him goodbye, how he couldn't help but acknowledge the sadness in his eyes when he bid him farewell.

He would defiantly be one of those humans he would certainly never forget, like Sarah or Rose or even one Donna Noble who suddenly bounded into the console room and lively as ever.

"I guess you didn't sleep again last night time boy?" she said

"What gave it away?" he asked

Donna shrugged "Oh I dunno, perhaps it's that fact you're still wearing the same suit as yesterday"

"Haven't had time to change"

Donna frowned "Why? What have you been up to? Fixing the TARDIS again, you do have some patches of dirt on your hands and face"

"Oh, well that won't do" he commented looking at his hands confirming the dirt upon his fingers "Just let me get showered and dressed before we head out"

The Doctor headed towards the depths of the TARDIS to get showered and dressed. Once he was ready he took Donna to ancient Greece to see the first showing of the play Antigone, all she did was complain about the lack of women in the play and how they had been replaced by men. After the Doctor had explained that women weren't allowed to act until the late 19th century they got some food at a nearby stall, finished the play and headed home.

That night that Doctor sat in the kitchen staring at his tea as it slowly grew cold and untouched.

Donna entered in her pyjamas before seeing the Doctor and sitting across from him. "Alright, what you thinking?"

"Hmm?" he said jumping from his daze

"You've been like this all day, don't act like I haven't noticed. You just look like you've got something serious on your mind"

"Just got a lot on my plate that's all" he replied

Donna smirked "What plate? It's not like your stressing about paying a mortgage, your free to roam the universe with no one to tell you what to do, so it's got to be something personal"

The Doctor tried to make a 'don't know what you're talking about' face but he couldn't get past Donna Noble.

"What did you get up to last night?"

"Why do you ask?"

Donna answered "Well you weren't like this before I went to bed that's for sure"

"Stop worrying"

"Did you go out on your own again?" she asked furiously

The Doctor furrowed his brow "Again?"

"Yes again, you can't forget the last time you went out on your own. When you came back to wake me up so that I could pull the cactus spines from your back" she explained tired from the memory

"Last time I accept a dare from a Juju crab"

"So, where did you go?"

The Doctor sighed "Earth, 1895. Met a few Slitheen but, easy peasy"

"You weren't hurt?" she asked worried

The Doctor shook his head "Just a few patches of dirt is all"

They went quiet and Donna shrugged her shoulders before getting up to make herself some tea and another for the Doctor as his own had gone neglected and cold.

The Doctor once more stared ahead of him lost in his thoughts. Nicholas dominating his mind, it was beginning to irritate him why he couldn't stop thinking about him and decided gain some advice.

"Donna"

"Doctor?"

"Have you ever met someone and then for some reason couldn't stop thinking about them?" he enquired, accepting the fresh cup of tea from Donna's hands

"A few times yeah, this wouldn't be the thing you've been thinking of all day is it?" she asked

"Perhaps" he replied sheepishly "It's just, it's starting to bug me"

"So it's a person that been on your mind?" The Doctor nodded "And would this person be an old or new acquaintance?"

"New, fairly new actually"

"I see, well space man either you accept that this person will be a forever memory and learn to live with it, or just carry on and met new people"

"It's not that simple Donna, this has never happened before, I'm use to just carrying on and avoiding the past but its proving quite difficult this time" said the Doctor

Donna took a sip of her tea and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps these thoughts of this person means that there's something in the back of your mind telling you you've forgotten something, or a sense of guilt or maybe you need to get something of your chest. Something that struck a nerve...oh i don't know" Donna put her head on her hand

"No no I think your right" said the Doctor

"I am? Of course i am, prawn"

The Doctor smirked at his friend before drinking his tea

"So perhaps another visit to this person might help?" Donna suggested, getting up from her chair.

"Perhaps" said the Doctor, surprisingly getting quite excited. So with that Donna bid him goodnight all whilst wondering what he might get up to during her slumber. The Doctor finished his tea and headed for the console room. Once there he pulled off one of the floor gratings and jumped below to find a certain storage trunk. Labelled 'I' he found the trunk and opened it, pulling out an old box no bigger than a tiny dog. He jumped back up to the upper flooring and began to set the co-ordinates.

* * *

Nicholas sat alone in his chair staring deeply at the roaring fire within his fire place. Outside the sun was still high but his curtains were drawn making the room look as dark as midnight. He held a small tea cup with one hand and with the other he played roughly with the leg of his trouser suit.

He had never felt the same ever since that day with the Slitheen, discovering the existence of aliens and not being able to tell a soul, not even Elizabeth.

It made him feel small and vulnerable. Earth wasn't alone and it might happen again, who would be there to stop it this time. Not the Doctor certainly. He has left on his travels, never to return. That wonderful Doctor with intelligence far beyond his own. And his eyes...

A knock came at the door.

Nicholas tilted his head but no further action was taken, he had become quite comfortable were he sat and would much rather prefer not to ruin it just for a surprise visitor. However, this visitor insisted he answer the door as they continued to knock and even ring the bell.

Nicholas groaned and harshly placed his tea cup down on the side table before storming down the hall to the front door. He heaved the large wooden door open to reveal the cold winter air and familiar figure.

"Doctor!" Said Nicholas, joyfully stunned

The Doctor smiled holding up a pair of skates "Fancy going ice skating?"

* * *

 **Review time, tell me what you think and be honest. Tell me if you might even know where this is going :) stay tuned!**


End file.
